


At Home

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are finally together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Zu Hause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186147) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series. TOS  
> Pairing: K/S  
> Code: NC-17  
> Summary: Jim and Spock are finally together.  
> Archive: sure  
> Part of the Kirk-Fuh-Q-Fest at http://geocities.com/kirk_fuh_q_fest/  
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like it very much. alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Note: This is a sequel to "To Ease the Pain" from the SFF, and to "A New Beginning," and the not-yet-written-or-entitled Kirk/Bashir story from the KFF. It takes place in the "Alternate-Generations-Universe," which I recently created. I decided to give the boys a happy ending.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a small part of it for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with explicit gay-sex, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Isla and T'Lin did a really great job to correct my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.

At Home  
T'Len  
2000

He reached Romulus just in time. Spock was already waiting for him. There was no time for a warm welcome after 80 years of separation as he was brought to Spock's hidden home. There was only passion and desire.

Jim knew that Spock was burning for him; that his Vulcan blood insisted on fulfillment. He had felt it during his whole journey to the Romulan homeworld. Spock was calling for him. And Jim, himself, was eager to obey the need of his partner, waiting with anticipation to get satisfy his own desires after this long period of lost years.

He hardly had time to look around in the room, as Spock tore his pants away and pushed him down on the small bed. Jim immediately turned around and raised on his knees, determined to give Spock better access to his entrance.

Instantly, the Vulcan was over and in him, blocking the pain of the sudden and hard entry with a meld. Jim moaned from the shear pleasure to have his beloved inside his body again. It felt so right and, suddenly, he knew what he had really missed in the time after his return from the Nexus. And even there, his fantasies had never been as good as reality was now. Jim felt Spock's engorged cock moving strongly inside him, thrusting deep and hard. And then Spock was entering his mind in the same powerful way as his body.

Jim realized that Spock's thoughts and emotions were filling Jim's whole soul, like his hard and hot organ was filling his ass. And then he knew that their joining would be absolutely complete at this time. No more "we will do it later," ... no more evasions ... and no more waiting for a future that may never appear.

This time they would become bonded, to be together for the remainder of their lives. Destiny had surprisingly given them a second chance, and they both were determined to use it.

As Spock increased the speed of his powerful thrusts, hitting his mates prostate with every movement ... as Jim felt his own aching cock nearly bursting from need ... and as both achieved a shattering climax ... their minds and souls joined completely, just as their bodies did.

And then, James Tiberius Kirk knew that he was finally, and forever, at home.


End file.
